Their First Meeting
by notricksjustfanfics
Summary: Rated for language. A story about a game called Onimusha. A love triangle occurs between Jubei, Oyu, and Kotaro. But will they be torn apart? please read and Review!


Hello everyone. I don't know how many of you have ever played the Onimusha Trilogy, but it's wonderful....well, okay...the first one should have been worked on harder, but the other two were almost perfect....Anyway....I wanted to be the first to bring you a romance story adapted from the game between Jubei, Oyu, and Kotaro...(from the second installment)....I hope you enjoy it...  
  
Their First Meeting:  
  
Jubei had just come to this gold mining city. It was the first place he stumbled upon after escaping his destroyed home, Yagyu Village. He had gone back there only to find it empty, and smelling of death. After coming across a secret cave, he had come face to face with a woman who claimed to be his mother. He could not believe her, yet she told him the reason for his more-than-outstanding sword skills. He was part of an ancient, mystical clan of samurai called the Oni clan. It was said that they had waged a war against the demons, but not being able to defeat them, went into hiding until they could find a way to kill the demons for good. Completely overwhelmed and confused, all Jubei could do was run away. He had decided to live out his heritage and destroy the demons as a revenge for his village. He had wandered around helping anyone in need, while searching for a way into the world of demons. During his journey, he had found this town that lay before him.  
  
The sun was barely above the horizon when Jubei heard the loud yells coming from behind the inn. Had they not been directly below his open window, Jubei may never have heard the men shouting in distress. Having been startled out of sleep, Jubei's first reaction was to throw something out the window, hoping it would shut them up. But after more and more time went by, Jubei realized that these men were afraid of something, and decided to look out the window to see what was occuring. What he saw did not please him.  
  
There were a total of five men. Two of them were huddled together, obviously scared of the other three. Of course, anyone would be scared if three giant men were hovering around them with very long, very sharp daggers.  
  
One of the giants spoke, though it sounded more like a growl to Jubei.  
  
"You think you can just take our gold and get away with it?!"  
  
"N-N-No sir! We didn't take your gold. We mined this ourselves just yesterday!"  
  
"You lying little shit! I saw you and your friend coming out from behind my tent, carrying a bag full of MY gold!"  
  
"No! You've got it all wrong! We weren't stealing your gold, we were just--"  
  
At that point, before the scared little man could finish his sentence, and just as Jubie was about to go down and interfere with the little tiff, a woman in strange, red armor came up behind the three thug-like men, knife in hand.  
  
"I demand you three get away from these poor, scared, little men. They obviously do not have the smarts or the balls to steal anything from men such as yourselves. Whatever they were doing, it was not theft. Now, leave them alone!"  
  
The biggest of the three, with a wicked grin on his face, turned toward the striking warrior-woman and just looked at her. Then he spoke.  
  
"Well, bitch. What are you going to do about it if I decide to attack these puny, gold-snatching, little ass-kissing, shitheads?"  
  
"Look at my armor. Look at my knife. Get a clear picture in your head, while it's still on your shoulders."  
  
That made the big man very angry. He lunged at her, and before Jubei even saw the result, he was racing down the stairway, and out to the scene. When he got there, the two men were running off toward the surrounding woods, obviously thankful for a chance to get away. The two other big men, who until now had been silent, screamed something about the "bitch being crazy", and ran off as well. The big man, who deserved anything that had come to him, was lying on the ground in a giant ball, bleeding and gasping for breath. The warrior-woman was cleaning off her blade, humming to herself. She looked at Jubie, saw his sword and his armor, and knew what his intent had been. But instead of protesting his attempt to save this fragile little woman, she simply gave a quick smirk and said, "Hi. My name's Oyu."  
  
This is the end of chapter one. If you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't, please review. I need all the comments I can get. Good, or bad. I also must say it, even though it shouldn't have to be said. I am not affiliated with the Onimusha company, nor do I know anybody related to it. I have only played the game, and have created my own story from it. Now that that's over, I will be waiting to see if I should continue. 


End file.
